Poppy/Background
Lore While other young yordle girls played skip-step and braided wreathes out of posies, Poppy spent her youth earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun, her father, was Bandle City's finest smith. The only thing he loved as much as his work was his young daughter, Poppy - named for the sprightly sounds of the sparks that leapt from his ever-burning forge. He swelled with pride the day she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. Poppy immediately took to his art, demonstrating a natural gift for smithing, which Blomgrun honed with devoted instruction. One day, a Demacian general named Florin Berell commissioned Blomgrun to craft a helm, glorious beyond comparison. Blomgrun toiled away on this project, determined to present Florin with his finest work. He let Poppy set the center jewel, entrusting her with the most important piece. When the pair finished, they departed for Demacia to deliver it in person. Word of the general's order, however, was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two Noxian assassins were dispatched to intercept the delivery. Blomgrun was able to occupy the assassins long enough for Poppy to escape with the prized helm. She watched helplessly from the brush as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm the rest of the way to Demacia alone. She refused payment for it, saying that no amount would compensate for her father's life. Instead, she offered it as a gift, honoring her father's final intentions. Florin saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, and requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. "Poppy may be small, but Whomper - or her will - is not." Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Poppy has been designed by Coronach. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Pendragon: :Prepare yourselves. The tiny but mighty Poppy has joined the League of Legends! This compact little warrior packs one mean punch with her mighty hammer, Whomper. Boasting a powerful set of abilities, Poppy is ready to pulverize anyone who thinks it funny to make a short joke.A New Champion Approaches: Poppy, the Iron Ambassador Poppy concept.jpg Patch history now damages wards properly. V1.0.0.135: * now shows you over its icon how many stacks you have. V1.0.0.125: * : ** Fixed a bug where movement commands before the initial collision could prevent the second part of the spell from occurring. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would not attack the correct target after using . V1.0.0.120: * Poppy will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful . V1.0.0.114: *Updated the shield texture on . *Fixed several unintended interactions between and spell shields. Notably, Poppy won't push herself past the target anymore. V1.0.0.107: * : ** Fixed a bug where the particles didn't display for their full duration at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration when ranking up. ** Fixed a bug where the leveling tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration with higher ranks. V1.0.0.103: * now resets autoattacks. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * now cannot be dodged. V1.0.0.96: * mana cost reduced to 55 from 65. * mana cost modified to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. * mana cost modified to 60/65/70/75/80 from 50/60/70/80/90. V1.0.0.94: * now breaks spell shields. * now breaks spell shields. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug where would sometimes cause targets with , , or to not properly revive on death. * Fixed a bug where Valiant Fighter’s tooltip said it reduced damage by 30%, rather than 50%. V1.0.0.83: * is no longer castable while immobilized. * Fixed a bug with where if a player used Cleanse while under the effects of Diplomatic Immunity, they could not target Poppy. V1.0.0.72: * Bonus Damage reduced to 20/40/60/80/100 from 20/60/100/140/180. * : ** It has been made slightly more precise. ** It now properly breaks channels. * Fixed a bug where Poppy couldn't charge while was active. * Fixed a bug with where Poppy could kill through . V1.0.0.70: Added. * : Poppy crushes her opponent, dealing base damage plus a flat amount and a percentage of her target’s max health as a bonus damage. The bonus damage cannot exceed a threshold based on rank. * : Passive: Upon being hit or attacking an enemy, Poppy’s Armor and Damage are increased by a flat amount for 5 seconds. This effect can stack 10 times. Active: Poppy gains max stacks of Paragon of Demacia and her Movement Speed is increased for 5 seconds. * : Poppy charges at an enemy and carries them for a short distance. The initial impact deals a small amount of damage, and if they collide with terrain, her target will take a high amount of damage and be stunned. * (Ultimate): Poppy focuses intently on a single target dealing increased damage to them. Poppy is immune to any damage and abilities from enemies other than her target. * (Innate): Any damage dealt to Poppy that exceeds 10% of her current health is reduced by 50%. This doesn’t affect damage dealt by structures. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Poppy/Příběh de:Poppy/Background en:Poppy/Background es:Poppy/Historia fr:Poppy/Historique pl:Poppy/historia ru:Poppy/Background zh:波比/背景故事